Summer Jokes
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Katie can't take anymore jokes. She's been suffering from Stoll pranks for eight years. But when Travis really crosses the line, how will Katie contain her anger? Set after TLO, before TLH. Might be a threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Summer Jokes**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: R+**

**Date: Wednesday, June 11, 2014**

**Summary: Katie can't take anymore jokes. She's been suffering from Stoll pranks for eight years. But when Travis really crosses the line, how will Katie contain her anger? Set after TLO, before TLH. Might be a threeshot. **

**A/N: Hey guys! LightNightSky here! Yeah, you might be wondering why I didn't update Opposite's attract or Spy Troubles, well I was going to but I got this amazing idea for a Tratie fanfiction. I just had to write it or I was going to explode! Well I hope you guys enjoy this three shot, it's all set in third person limited. Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: When I finally buy Percy Jackson from Rick Riordan, I will inform you. But until then, I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - Martin Luther King, Jr._

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person Limited: Katie**

It was a beautiful summer day at Camp Half-Blood. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, the bee's were buzzing. The cabins were at their usual activities, the Ares cabin was practicing their battle moves, the Aphrodite cabin was fan-girling over Justin Bieber (the girls), the Apollo cabin was flirting around with the Aphrodite girls, the Athena cabin was studying, the Hermes cabin was pranking or stealing, and so on. It was such a calming summer day even the Ares kids weren't beating up anyone, until...

"Stoll!" Katie yelled from the shower room. Yep, normal day. She stomped out of the shower room, her face red in anger, or blue. She knocked roughly on the Hermes cabin.

Chris Rodriguez opened the door, and suppressed a chuckle once he saw Katie.

"Where are the Stolls?" she growled.

"Stolls!" Chris called.

"Who is it?" Connor asked.

"Killer Smurfette!" he yelled. Katie fumed in anger.

"Your turn..." Connor told Travis.

"But it's always my turn!" Travis whined.

"Exactly," Connor smirked.

Travis hesitated before he walked towards the door, where an impatient _blue_ Katie was standing at.

He smirked once he saw her. "Hey Katie-Kat, or should I say Smurfette?"

"Blonde hair dye, really! And why in Hades name, would you put blue coloring in my lotion?" she exclaimed. That's right. Katie's skin was blue and her hair had been dyed blonde. The worst part is that she had decided to put on a white summer dress. Therefore, she looked like Smurfette.

"Aww come on Katie, why are you being so... blue?" he chuckled. Katie contained the thought of murdering him.

"You are a despicable jerk!" Katie screamed in frustration.

Travis only smirked, "Thanks."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed pulling her hair. She stomped away from the cabin, towards her own cabin. Campers chuckled while she passed, but Katie only send them dirty looks which made them shut up.

"Hey Katie..." Miranda noticed her appearance. "Your looking a little blue..."

Katie glared at her. "Stolls..." she muttered angrily.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Miranda tried not to chuckle.

* * *

It was around 6 PM, and the Aphrodite cabin had arranged a party at the lake for all the campers. Katie had finally managed to remove the blue color off her skin by taking an excessive number of showers and washed off the blonde hair dye. Miranda and her were planning to go to the party, as most of the campers were going.

"Come on Katie!" Miranda screamed impatiently as she waiting for Katie outside the bathroom's. "Were going to be late! Everyone is already heading there."

"Coming!" Katie screamed. She finally exited the bathroom. Katie was wearing a cute, green fringed bikini, with a white, transparent skirt over it. Her hair was held by a clip, creating a cascade of dark-brown wavy hair on her right shoulder. Miranda, on the other hand, was wearing a cute, pink polka-dotted bikini with a green skirt over it. Her dark hair was in a braid that fell over her shoulder.

"Why did you take so long?" Miranda exclaimed as they walked towards the lake.

"I still had some blonde hair," she rolled her eyes at the two Hermes' son's immaturity.

"You know, you look pretty cute with blonde hair," Miranda suggested.

"No way," Katie retorted. They both walked towards the dock where music was blazing through the radio at full-sound. There was a few campers dancing, others were swimming, playing volleyball in the lake, and some Aphrodite girls were sunbathing.

"Hey, I'm going to go play volleyball, you wanna join?" Miranda asked.

"Nah, I'm tired; I'll just enjoy the warmth of the sun, I'm not planning on going in the water anyways," Katie said as she placed her bag next to a chair that was perfectly placed next to a shadow, but in the sun.

"Suit yourself," Miranda replied and ran towards the volleyball game.

Katie lied down on the chair and closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze, and the warm sun. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the view of the sun. Katie opened her eyes and a bucket of water was thrown over her head.

"What the..." she looked around and saw Travis running away next to Connor laughing. "Stolls..." she growled and started chasing them. "You guys are so going to pay for that!" she screamed after them.

That's when they both ran opposite directions. Katie was running so fast that when she tried to stop she slipped over the water and fell into the lake with a squeal. Once she resurfaced she turned to see two laughing Stoll brothers along with some other campers who were chuckling. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Oh Katie..." Miranda chuckled and helped her out of the lake. "That was hilarious."

"Shut up," she snapped. Smiling Miranda handed her a towel and she covered herself.

"I hate them so much," she muttered.

"Come on now that your wet why don't we go for a swim?" Miranda suggested.

"I guess," Katie sighed glaring at the laughing twins. The other campers had apparently lost interest in the situation and now the brothers were laughing like maniacs alone.

Katie and Miranda swam around the peaceful lake. There was around nine campers swimming and playing around.

"Hey you wanna race?" Miranda asked.

"I just want to get to relax a bit, I've been so stressed out lately," Katie muttered closing her eyes.

"Alright, be right back, I'm hungry," Miranda said and swam away.

Katie relaxed in the water for a few minutes. She felt so peaceful. Then she felt something nuzzling against her leg.

"Miranda stop I know it's you," she muttered, but it kept nuzzling against her leg. She opened her eyes and saw a shark fin right in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't process everything because she instantly screamed 'shark' and swam towards land. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She sat down panting once she reached land. She then processed the fact that sharks only lived in the ocean, and she was in a lake. This could only mean one thing.

"Katie... are you alright?" Miranda asked. She was holding two plates of apple pie on her hands.

Katie didn't answer. Her face was red, not in embarrassment, but in anger. Everyone started laughing when Travis exited the lake smirking with a shark fin on his back. He high-fived Connor and joined in the laughing. "Stoll," Katie muttered in anger.

She got up and grabbed the apple pie from Miranda, who was staring at her in astonishment. Katie stomped over to Travis and Connor who were still laughing. Everyone else was now staring at Katie, knowing she was about to do something. Katie stopped right in front of Travis. He finally stopped laughing and looked at Katie.

"You. Are. A. Jerk." she muttered before throwing the pie at Travis' face. He stood frozen in shock. "Hope you enjoy your treat," she smiled and stomped towards her cabin. Everyone else watched as she walked angrily back to the Demeter cabin.

Miranda was the first to recover from her shock. "Katie!" she screamed and ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Rate please! See you in the second part ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Summer Jokes**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: R+**

**Date: Sunday, June 15, 2014**

**Summary: Katie can't take anymore jokes. She's been suffering from Stoll pranks for eight years. But when Travis really crosses the line, how will Katie contain her anger? Set after TLO, before TLH. Might be a threeshot.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfictions. It's just that we visited Houston yesterday, well since Friday. I was super busy on Friday and on Saturday we went to the beach. I had so much fun! Well right now it's like 1 AM in the morning and I'm at the hotel lol. Well anyways I will update Spy Troubles tomorrow or Monday so get ready! Love you guys, see you next time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When I finally buy Percy Jackson from Rick Riordan, I will inform you. But until then, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person Limited: Katie & Travis**

"Katie!" Miranda ran after the girl.

Travis stood there shocked. Everyone else chuckled and lost interest in the situation. Connor kept laughing, but now at his brown-haired, identical twin.

"Wow, she really gave you some of your medicine huh?" Connor asked through the laughs.

"Shut up," Travis growled and walked towards the shower rooms.

"Hey Travis aren't we going to prank someone else? Maybe some Aphrodite chicks, or Apollo guys," Connor suggested.

"I can't. Have to get this cleaned up," Travis pointed to his hair.

"Fine, I'll prank them myself," Connor said.

Travis calmly walked towards the shower rooms when he saw the Demeter cabin. An empty Demeter cabin. 'Hmm...' he thought. He got the idea of a prank. Travis searched around for anyone and then entered the cabin. He looked around in search for Katie's bed.

"Oh this is going to be so evil," he murmured to himself. He looked around and finally saw a pot with a small Lily in it. Hmm... He smiled to himself. Pranking time.

* * *

"Katie! Please!" Miranda screamed after the girl. Katie walked angrily towards the garden. "Katie!"

"What!" Katie snapped, Miranda took a step back at her step-sister's violent scream. Katie sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you; I'm just so frustrated, that son of Hermes drives me nuts," Katie apologized.

"I see, haven't you ever perhaps... maybe... at least just a little bit... thought he may want your attention?" Miranda asked, with a flash of fear in her eyes.

"What? Please! Why would he want my attention! Plus pranking someone! And were like complete enemies!" Katie screamed in frustration.

"Well, make he likes you?" Miranda wondered.

"Please! He could have any girl in camp, and he likes me? Miranda don't be ridiculous! Enemies don't fall for each other!" Katie exclaimed at her sister's active imagination.

"But Katie, don't be oblivious! Why would he prank you so much?" Miranda screamed.

"Maybe because were enemies!" Katie snapped. "Okay your impossible! You know what I'll just do what I always do when I'm down, work on the garden! Goodbye!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Katie walked towards the garden shed in a worse mood than before. "Stupid Travis. Stupid Stolls. Stupid Camp. Stupid Life," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a bucket. She walked angrily back towards the garden and started to pick up the fresh strawberry's.

* * *

Travis grinned as he exited the Demeter cabin. This prank was going to be hilarious. At least now Katie might notice him.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind him. He turned around to see Miranda, one of Katie's siblings, stomping towards him. "What were you doing in the Demeter cabin?" she snapped. She looked like she had just gotten in a fight.

"Oh nothing," Travis smirked.

"You better watch your back Stoll," Miranda cautiously said.

"Why? You gonna do something?" Travis asked.

"Nope. Not me you have to watch your back on, I'm talking about Katie. She's too pissed at you, more than ever. She even snapped at me, she would never do that. This shows that your approaching dangerous territory. Better be careful on the pranks," Miranda warned.

"Miranda, sweety, I live for danger," he smirked.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," she said innocently and walked towards the party.

Travis stood there standing like an idiot for a second. He smirked and walked towards his cabin. 'Can't wait to see Katie's reaction,' he thought.

* * *

Katie calmly worked on the strawberry fields. Working with plants always made her feel better. They were like best friends to her. They didn't judge, or laugh, or play pranks on her. 'Although I wish they did,' an inner part of her thought. What! How could she possibly think that? Snap out of it Katie! Katie sighed frustratingly. She then noticed one of her small siblings standing in front of her, looking at her with a worried face.

"What's up Lilly?" Katie asked.

Lilly frowned and pointed to the cabin. That's when Katie knew something was wrong. She instantly ran towards the cabin and went inside. Everything looked normal, except for one thing. A small pot, the pot that meant everything to Katie. The pot her grandmother had given her before she died. It contained, or _used to_ contain a Lily.

Katie put her hand over her mouth as she approached the Lily, she noticed her siblings staring at her in awe. The Lily, had been painted blue, but something had obviously gone horribly wrong. It was laying in the pot, which could only mean one thing. Her only connection to her grandmother was gone. Katie's eyes became watery. Tears started flowing down her face as she grabbed the pot.

"Oh Katie... I'm..." Miranda tried to find the right words to say.

"No..." Katie muttered. She instantly left the pot in her bed and ran towards the Hermes cabin. She violently knocked on the door almost knocking it down. Chris Rodriguez opened the door.

"Wow what's-" he didn't get to finish because Katie instantly stomped inside the cabin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She instantly spotted him. Travis Stoll.

She walked up to him and slapped him. Hard.

"How could you! Because of you I've lost my only connection to the only person that's ever loved me! If you ever try to prank my cabin again, I will make sure you burn in Tartarus! I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again!" she screamed angrily and stomped out of the cabin, tears in her eyes. She meant every single word she said.

She ran and ran, never stopping. She kept running towards the woods, dissapearing into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it!? Review please it means a lot! Read my other fanfictions! Thank you guys for being awesome readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Summer Jokes**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: R+**

**Date: Wednesday, June 25, 2014**

**Summary: Katie can't take anymore jokes. She's been suffering from Stoll pranks for eight years. But when Travis really crosses the line, how will Katie contain her anger? Set after TLO, before TLH. Might be a threeshot.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the last part of the threeshot I promised. Sorry I took so long I was busy ending Spy Troubles, starting It's Possible, updating Opposite's Attract, working on Cinderella with a twist, and then my book. Well it's finally here! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Review and enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Thank Uncle Rick for that. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person Limited: Katie & Travis**

Katie ran as fast as she could. She still couldn't process what Travis had done to her. She couldn't believe him. She tried and tried to open and close her eyes, but it wasn't a dream as she hoped for. She had so many tears in her eyes she couldn't even see where she was going. That's when she accidentally tripped over a rock falling to the ground and hitting a rock hard. Her head started throbbing, she put her hand over the spot where red liquid was escaping. But she didn't care, she got up putting the hand over the injury to stop the blood and kept running.

She kept running until she finally reached her destination. A long, narrow pit that lead to a wild river, hundreds on feet down. She stopped and looked over the edge. She could end her problems right now. She could escape into a world where she was loved, where no problems existed. Or she could face her problems and suffer even more than she could handle. She looked down the pit. If she accidentally slipped in there it would surely hurt, and she would most likely fall to her death.

With just one small step she could end it all. She could end the pain. She could end the Stoll pranks. She could end everything, keeping away her secret. She wanted to end it. All she had to do was jump, and no one was looking. Katie sat down in the edge of the cliff and looked down. I'm sorry I failed you mother.

* * *

Travis was confused. He thought it would be a funny joke to paint Katie's Lily, but I guess he chose the wrong paint and the flower had died. Now he was stuck with an angry Katie. The problem was that she had never reacted in such way where she would cry. She might get a little red and punch him, but she never, ever cried.

Now Travis felt guilty, and he hated feeling that way. It wasn't really his fault, she had made him mad by throwing the first pie. But then again he had pushed her. He always did, but now this was different. He had to fix this. He sighed and walked out of the cabin with not another word.

"TRAVIS!" for a second Travis felt excited. He thought it was Katie, but when he turned around all he encountered was an angry Miranda, and a slap, on his other cheek. "Seriously! Don't you see what you have done! I told you not to push her! Now we don't even know where she is! She's gone Travis! And it's your fault!"

"Well I didn't know Katie could be so serious about a little plant! Here I can buy her a new one!" he screamed and started taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

"No," Miranda sighed and looked at Travis deeply. "You don't understand. That Lily belonged to Katie's grandmother, she was the only one who knew her secret. Her dad wanted nothing to do with Katie and left her with her grandmother. She was the closest person to Katie. She died a few years ago. Katie was devastated. She stayed with her aunt the rest of the summer. But when she came back she was still depressed. Spend all day in the strawberry fields. She brought the plant with her hoping it would bring the love with her. Remember that time you pranked Katie by putting wet cream in her pillow?"

Realization hit Travis. That was the day Katie hadn't even reacted to his prank, she didn't even punch him or anything. Since then his pranks increased, Travis thought she was just ignoring him. So he pranked her even more. Now he felt guilty. It was all his fault.

"No," he muttered and turned to Miranda. "I have to find her before she does anything stupid!"

"Wait what!" Miranda screamed.

"She said some strong words to me and then ran towards the woods, I have to find her, bring back up just in case!" he screamed dissapearing into the woods.

Travis kept running, he had to apologize. He had a really bad feeling in his gut, he felt that she was about to do someone unforgivable. He had to stop her. He couldn't let her hurt take over. If it did, it was game over, for all of them.

He ran as fast as he could until finally a narrow pit came into view. In the edge, sitting, was a certain brown-haired girl with green eyes. The scene broke his heart but he immediately went into action. He could hear her sob as he approached.

After getting at least five feet close to her he spoke, "Katie..." he muttered. She turned with her now red, puffy eyes. She turned back to the pit and murmured, "What do you want Travis, you _better_ not get close or I let myself go," she murmured her voice breaking.

"Don't do it. Please," he spoke as calmly as he could.

"I have nothing to live for. No one would care anyways, I don't have anyone," she murmured.

Travis took another step forward. He felt anger rise up to his face. How could she think she had no one? "What? So you're just going to end your life?" he screamed. She looked at him confusedly. "There people who love you! Don't do it!"

"Who loves me? Who even cares about me?" she asked angrily. By then some Apollo kids and Miranda had arrived, watching the scene from some distance. Travis took two more steps forward.

"Miranda, your siblings, your mother, your aunt..." he exclaimed adding a list of long people who cared about her. He took one more step forward closer to Katie. "I do," he muttered. Katie looked at him confused, this was his chance, he quickly ran over to her and carried her away from the edge.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I WAN'T TO DIE!" she screamed, violently struggling against him. His strong grip grabbed her and turned her around into his arms. He embraced her putting his chin over her head and consoling her. "I want to die..." she muttered sobbing.

"It's alright, it's alright..." he murmured kissing her forehead as she cried into his chest. "It's all over... You're safe Katie."

By this time the whole camp was watching the depressing view. The whole camp was silent, even the Ares kids were watching in awe as the scene took place. Most of Katie's siblings had their hands over their mouth's. Some of her sisters where crying. Aphrodite girls had their hands over their hearts while Annabeth and Percy where embracing each other as they watched the depressing scene.

They were all in awe. Scared, traumatized. They couldn't believe that one of the strongest, and bossiest girl's in camp had just tried to commit suicide. Travis turned to the Apollo kids and signaled them to come help. They quickly ran over with their equipment and walked Katie back to camp. That night no one slept right. They were all too worried about what had just taken place. The camp was quiet, all you could hear was the song of nature. Travis didn't sleep either. He felt even guiltier than ever. He couldn't believe what Katie had said.

_ I WAN'T TO DIE_, the words replayed in his mind. It was all his fault.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Travis did when he woke up was visit Katie. He entered the infirmary, with some Lily's in hand, where he saw Miranda towering one of the beds looking at sleeping Katie. She was stroking Katie's hair smiling as if she was in deep thought.

He cleared his throat, and she quickly looked over to him.

"Oh hey Travis," she muttered. Her eyes were puffy as if she had cried all night. "I'll leave you with her, I'm really hungry right now," she smiled sadly. Before she walked out she looked at him with deep eyes. Travis opened up his arms and she quickly embraced him and cried in them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much," she kept whispering. "You saved her life, I don't know what I would've done if she... if she..." she cried harder.

"Shh... It's alright. All that matters is that Katie's alright," he muttered hugging her tightly. She finally stopped and let go. She smiled at him.

"I hope you two get together," she murmured. "You guys look cute. Treat her well, she had suffered enough."

Travis blushed deep red.

Before she exited she looked back and smiled. "Travis," she added smirking. "Katie will love the Lily's."

Travis smiled, and Miranda took one last look at Katie before leaving. Travis looked at the sleeping beauty. He approached her and placed the Lily's in the small table next to the infirmary bed. He smiled and stroke her hair.

That's when Katie groaned and awoke from her sleep. She looked at Travis with curious eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he muttered stroking her hair.

She smiled and said, "Travis... you came."

"Of course I would," he replied smiling.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"What you said last night... you care about me?" she asked.

"Yes Katie. I care about you too much to let you go," she smiled. "In fact, I think I love you."

She quickly leaned over and gave Travis a long, passionate kiss in the lips. He put his hands on her waist and she started to stroke his hair. They finally pulled away gasping for air but kept their foreheads against each other's.

"Travis," she murmured.

"Yes Katie?" he replied.

"Thanks for the Lily's, now I have something else to remind me that I'm loved," she finally said then kissed him again. They both smiled against the kiss. And with that, the hidden Miranda took one last picture before leaving the couple alone. She was surely keeping the photo for their wedding, and to show their children. She giggled and walked back to her cabin. She sighed and opened the door. As she entered a bucket of water was thrown over her.

She heard laughing from behind her. She turned in shock. Connor was chuckling at the wet Miranda.

"Connor..." she muttered. "I'm going to kill you!"

And with that, she chased Connor around camp, just as Tratie enjoyed their own make-out session.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm done! You guys liked the ending? I personally like how this turned off. Anyways I hope you guys follow me and read my Percabeth AU stories. Thanks for reading. Review please it means a lot. Bye guys!**


End file.
